F R I E N D S
by ride2night
Summary: Macy, doesn't think she deserves her friends. Joe/Macy and Nick/Stella if you squint Challenge #1


"_I no doubt deserved my enemies, but I don't believe I deserved my friends."_

_-Walt Whitman_

-

Macy knew she wasn't good at making friends. She was, however, very good at making the exact opposite.

As soon as she made those shots against Regina Fields, number one basketball player for Groverfield Prep, she made a really angry 'enemy'.

The second she crossed the touchdown line in the game against Mason High, humiliating the team who just hours earlier announced Macy had no chance of even moving across the field without getting tackled, she made plenty of 'enemies' (and lost potential dates).

She was just good at making people dislike her for one thing or another. And she knew she deserved it. _I mean, why shouldn't they hate me? I annoy people. It's only fair._

Even the girls (and guys) on her various sports teams weren't really her friends Sure, they admired her for her natural athletic abilities and amazing grace on the field, but they never pictured her as anything other than Manic Misa, the sports addict and JONAS super fan.

For this, she was more than grateful for Stella Malone. Ever since that faithful day in the seventh grade when Stella told off the girls who made fun of her for being on the boys baseball team, Macy knew she had finally found a true friend.

Stella was always there for her whenever she needed her. She didn't even like most of the sports Macy played but Stella never once missed a game.

Even her obsession with JONAS didn't frighten Stella away. When Stella explained her situation about her famous friends, Macy promised herself she wouldn't lose control. She wasn't about to jeopardize the best friendship she's ever had.

But the day came when JONAS arrived for their first day of school, and Macy couldn't help but let her inner fan girl out.

They walked up to the girls and Macy squealed, "JONAS!" and whipped around to share her excitement with Stella. A chorus of _oof's _were heard and Macy whipped back to the boys who were scrunched on the ground in agony.

"I'm _so _sorry!" Macy hid behind her hands in humiliation. _Great, just what I needed, to ruin my friendship with Stella by killing her friends,_ Macy thought to herself. She turned to Stella, expecting a well deserved glare but was surprised to see Stella giggle instead.

"Oh, Mace," Stella said, hugging her to make her feel better. The boys eventually got up from the ground and smiled at Macy. Stella had told them all about her, their number one fan.

"Hi Macy," they chorused, and Macy soon hit the ground.

--

Months passed and Macy began to see the boys in whole different light. They weren't just celebrities, they were people. People who had their problems and weird antics like any other human being. She soon found herself believing to be friends with them. She had helped on many occasions with their somewhat crazy situations and had even put them in line when need be.

_Friends._ The word just rolled off her tongue like a sweetness she had only ever imagined. She didn't have _a_ friend; she had _friend(s). _People actually liked her for who she was.

"…school's out for summer. We're having fun just being Nick, Kevin, and Joe Lucas." Joe said to the reporter who was interviewing them. Macy was waiting outside the room to surprise them with coffees, their favourite drink after talking for hours.

"And who do you hang out with during your break?" The reporter asked.

"Oh, we usually hang out with our family." Kevin said cheerfully.

"And friends, like Stella." Nick chirped in.

"Stella Malone, your stylist?" The reporter asked curiously.

"She's not just our stylist; she's one of our closest friends." Nick said sternly. The reporter raised her eyebrows and continued.

"Anyone else?"

"Nope." Joe said, and Macy felt her stomach drop. Was she not included in the friends category?

"Oh wait…" Nick began, giving Macy hope.

"Our number one fan Macy is always with us, for obvious reasons." Nick chuckled lightly and the reporter smiled.

"Wonderful, well thank you so much. I hope to see you guys soon." The reporter got up and walked out the door, not seeing Macy sitting with a blank expression on her face.

So she was just a fan? Nothing more? _I guess I should have seen this coming. Manic Macy strikes again._

"Macy?" She turned to the boys who were watching her curiously through the room door.

"Oh hey," she said quietly. She grabbed the coffee holder and pushed it into Joe's arms. "I brought you guys your favourites." She stood awkwardly trying her best not to show her glossy eyes that were threatening to spill with tears.

"Thanks!" Kevin said grabbing his coffee and taking a sip. He smiled at Macy, hoping to show his appreciation even more, but faltered when he saw Macy hiding her face. He wasn't the only one to notice her distance.

"Macy, are you okay?" Nick asked, willing her to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked too, putting down the coffee.

Macy rubbed her eyes and breathed in. She lifted her head and put on the biggest fake smile she could muster.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me guys. Your number one fan is just fine."

Joe was not fooled. Something was wrong.

"Mace," he said as he held out a hand to grab her shoulder. Macy shuddered away, sniffling slightly.

"Bye," she whispered, and ran off.

The boys just stared at the empty space where Macy had been.

--

"What did we do?"

"Joe! For the last time, _I_ _don't know!_" Stella screamed, frustrated. She too had been trying to figure out what was wrong with Macy.

"Think guys. Did you say anything to her that day?"

The boys looked at each other and shrugged. They were talking with the interviewer all day. Macy had just showed up after…

"Wait…what were we talking about to the reporter that day?" Joe asked his brothers. They looked at him in confusion.

"Uh, just school, I think." Kevin said.

"Oh, and friends," Nick added. Joe's face lit up.

"What did we say about friends?"

"Um, that we hang out with Stella and our biggest fan Macy…" Nick trailed off trying to decipher where Joe was going with this bit of information.

Joe huffed in realization. How could he not have thought of it before?

"Guys! Remember when she said "don't worry; your biggest fan is fine"? She was upset 'because we just mentioned her as a fan!" Joe leaped up and ran out of the firehouse.

Kevin and Nick looked sadly at Stella.

"We didn't mean for her to feel like she wasn't our friend." Kevin said quietly.

"She means a lot to us, you know?" Nick told Stella who smiled weakly at him.

"I know guys. It's just, people don't really see Macy the way we do. They just see a show-off who thinks she's good at sport or a crazy obsessed girl. Not Macy, the sweet girl we all love. For her to hear that she was just another fan to you guys…it just must have crushed her." Stella looked at the boys. There was only one way to fix this.

"Boys, let's go."

--

"Macy! Please just come out!" Joe yelled as he banged on the Misa's door.

"Go away!" Macy yelled from the other side. She couldn't bear to talk to Joe or anyone else.

"Macy, I know why you're upset, just let me in so I can explain. Please."

Macy rubbed her eyes and slightly opened the door. Joe stood looking like he just ran a mile (he really ran three) to her house. He looked at her eyes and smiled.

"Joe, can't you just leave me alone? Please?" Macy pleaded. She tried closing the door but Joe wouldn't budge.

"Mace, let me in."

Macy sighed and walked to her living room. Joe followed and sat next to her, much to her discomfort.

"Macy, look at me," Joe gently grabbed her chin and turned her head.

"Joe, I get it. I'm just Manic Macy, the girl who just doesn't know when to quit. I'm just your fan. Nothing more," she gently pushed away his hand and fumbled with her hands.

"Macy," Joe sighed softly, "why do you _want _to believe that we don't want you as a friend? I just don't get it."

"Deep down, I've always known I wasn't meant to be friends with you guys. I mean, I used to obsess over you! Like a…freak." Macy's voice cracked at the last word.

"You're not a freak. Okay? People who think that are stupid." Joe said sternly.

"Joe, I no doubt deserve my enemies and lack of friends. So, save your apologies."

"No, you have to hear it. Macy, when we said that you're our biggest fan, we meant it in the most affectionate way possible. You're always there to boost up our day and occasionally our ego," he smiled slyly, causing Macy to blush slightly, "and when we want to have fun, you and Stella have the greatest ideas, well mostly you 'cause shopping isn't really my forte." Joe ended, and winked at a glowing Macy.

"So…you do think of me as a friend?"

"As one of our _best_ friends."

Before Macy could bounce with excitement, the door swung open.

"Macy!"

"We are so sorry—"

"We didn't mean for you to feel left out—"

"Boys are _stupid _Macy—"

"Hey!"

"The point is," Nick said loudly, silencing Kevin and Stella, "is that we love you, Mace. You're one of our best friends."

Macy radiated with happiness. She got up and ran to Nick, who engulfed her in a hug. Kevin and Stella joined in as well, happy to have their Macy back. Joe looked at the group and caught Stella's eye. She winked at him and waved him over. He grabbed Macy from behind, and whispered into her ear, "I love you, Macy," and Macy smiled saying, "I love you guys too."

Little did she know that he didn't mean 'as a friend'.

**Yeah, my stories got deleted or something because I can't get to most of them. Blegh. Hopefully this story is okay and compensates for that :)**

**I feel like this should be longer but…I don't know. It's missing a certain je ne sais quoi.**

**This is for faerietaleredux and suburbs. Please REVIEW**

**Love,**

**Lori**


End file.
